


Eye of a Storm

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows it's wrong, but she can't fight the way it feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/gifts).



She first noticed it with Teal'c, in the weeks following her recovery from Jolinar's death. It wasn't a sensation she could pinpoint with words. Daniel had tried to get her to quantify it as queasiness or a "gut feeling," but it was nothing like that. It was like trying to describe the sensation returned to a limb that has fallen asleep but before the pins and needles set in. When she was near a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra, she felt like half the cells in her body flip-flopped at the same time. Trying to define it just made the feeling slip further away. It wasn't a good feeling, or a bad one, but she couldn't deny that she liked the sensation she got when she held Martouf's hand. It was the main reason she kissed him the first time, and scientific curiosity was the tipping point that made her take him to bed.

When she asked Martouf, he explained that it was part of the symbiotic relationship between the host and symbiote. The Goa'uld were asexual beings by nature, so they could only experience sex through their hosts. "Symbiotes can fall in love with each other through their hosts. Sometimes the host needs a little help along the path." He drew symbols over her stomach with the tip of his middle finger. "The feeling we get when we're near one another helps the process along."

"So what I feel for you is just a remnant of Jolinar?"

He smiled. "I hope that's not all it is."

Sam lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him. He was sweet, kind, beautiful, thoughtful... even if it was some leftover chemical imbalance that had brought them together, her true feelings were what made her stay. She stroked his neck and lay back down, pulling him to her so he could see that her feelings were real and not just leftovers. 

After Martouf was revealed to be a Za'tarc, Sam and Teal'c were able to subdue him with a zat blast combined with a burst of juice from an Earth Taser. The constant electrical burst was enough to knock Martouf unconscious and he was sedated until a cure could be devised and administered. Despite a risk of brain damage and memory loss, Martouf remembered everything up to and including his assassination attempt. Seeing how close he had come to destroying everything they had worked for, and furious with himself for nearly forcing Sam to kill him, he took his leave of the SGC and the Tok'ra. Sam begged him to stay, but he refused to put her at further risk. He promised to return when he was sure he could trust himself.

Six months later they received word that Martouf had gotten into trouble. He started volunteering for more missions, and the danger level of each one increased exponentially. He was currently infiltrating the inner circle of a Goa'uld System Lord named Ba'al. He was supposed to report every seventy-six hours, but he'd missed the last two. If he had been compromised they knew that no Tok'ra operative could get into the star system without being caught. Their only option was to send someone with an understanding of Tok'ra tactics without being a member of their ranks. 

The night before the mission, Sam tried getting Daniel to hypnotize her to unlock the memories she had hidden away. When she decided it was pointless and quit the session, Daniel tried talking instead.

"Martouf doesn't blame you for what happened. He blames himself."

"He shouldn't. Selmak investigated the mission where Martouf was taken, and there were absolutely no indications he had been compromised. There was no way anyone could have known." She focused on a distant spot, and Daniel let her sit silently. Finally she closed her eyes. "I should have known."

"Don't do that to yourself."

"I was sleeping with him, Daniel. I should have been aware of something."

"Unless the President was in the room with you, there wouldn't have been any signs. That's the way this Za'tarc thing works, or so I understand. It's not that they're hiding it. They literally don't know it's there. It would be like trying to tell if someone has an aneurysm by looking at them."

Sam put her hand on top of Daniel's and stroked his knuckle. She smiled. "Thanks, Daniel."

"And you'll do fine tomorrow. Jolinar's memories come when you least expect them, so just let them flow naturally. Good luck."

"Thank you."

The next morning Sam gated to a neutral world with two SG teams that would act as her backup if things went sideways. Jack argued to let the rest of SG-1 go with her, but Hammond convinced him that it was risky enough sending Sam alone. Having the rest of the team with her increased the chances she would be recognized. She wore an orange robe with black lining, a combination that reminded her of Halloween. The orange sections were decorated with burnt ocher designs that looked like dragons. She flipped the hood up to cover her hair, further diminishing her chance of being recognized, and headed for Ba'al's palace.

For the first twelve hours, she established herself in the courtyard with the rest of the merchants. According to the information Martouf had gathered before he went disturbingly silent, the marketplace had an extremely brief memory. By the time the sun was setting, half a dozen people would have sworn Sam was a regular fixture in their trading. The storefronts were packed away at the close of business, and Sam joined the procession of people to present Ba'al with his share of the day's profits. 

By the time it was Sam's turn to enter his chambers, night had fallen. She took a place near the terminus of the line so there was a greater chance he would be tired and his guard would be down. She was finally called in and walked between twin rows of pillars toward his large golden throne. On the other side of the pillars the windows were open to the night air. Torches were lit every few dozen steps to provide light while keeping the edges of the room dim. She kept her head down as she approached but looked through her bangs to see what sort of Goa'uld she should expect to be dealing with.

She wasn't certain why she was surprised by how handsome he was. The Goa'uld chose a host based on physical attributes. Ba'al was strong and dark, with eyes that seemed to swirl with blackness. A thin black goatee framed his lips, which curled up into a smile when he saw her coming. He leaned forward and swept the robe from his legs to rest one elbow on his knee.

"Well. Who do we have here?"

"My name is Leia Organa, Lord Ba'al." She fought the urge to wince as she said it; the name had been O'Neill's idea. It was easy enough to remember, and a Goa'uld who had never even been to Earth wouldn't recognize the reference. Still, she felt vaguely ridiculous saying it. "I am new to the market."

"I can see that. I certainly would remember a face as remarkable as yours. Please, lower your hood. Let me see you more clearly."

Sam hooked her fingers on the edges of her hood and drew it back. She raised her head and met Ba'al's gaze unflinchingly despite her role as a meek servant offering up her tithe. Ba'al smiled and gestured to one of his Jaffa. 

"Gather the rest of the funds yourself and send the other people home." He rose and came down the steps to stand before Sam, lifting his hand to toy with the ribbon that held the two halves of her cloak together. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. Sam nervously returned the smile. He brought his hand up and stroked one crooked finger along her jaw. She fought the urge to cringe away. She could feel the frisson she recognized from being touched by Martouf as his knuckle brushed against her earlobe, and she shuddered. Ba'al noticed the shudder but took it for something else, and she averted her gaze.

Ba'al stepped back. "Arallai. Come meet the newest member of our marketplace."

Sam heard the approach of Arallai and turned toward the footsteps. Her eyes locked onto Martouf's bare chest, his biceps circled by what appeared to be ceramic rings. He wore a pair of simple trousers that hung loose enough that Sam could see he was erect, his cock moving against the material as he came down the steps to stand at his master's right side. 

"This is Leia Organa."

Martouf maintained a stoic expression, but Sam could see the unease in his eyes. "She is very beautiful indeed, my lord."

"Yes. I wish to see how beautiful. Remove her cloak."

Martouf glanced at Ba'al, and then he met Sam's eyes. She dipped her chin ever so slightly to let him know it was okay. He bowed to his master and then stepped around Sam to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and Ba'al took a step forward, placing her directly between them both. Sam bit back a gasp as the protein markers in her blood responded to his nearness. Standing between a Goa'uld and a Tok'ra, Sam's blood seethed and swirled in her veins. She closed her eyes as Martouf slid his hands over her shoulders in a gentle caress and then undid the ribbon. He drew the heavy material off her shoulders to reveal the peasant blouse underneath.

Ba'al eyed her cleavage, exposed by the low collar of her blouse, and Sam's cheeks became warm. Sam felt Martouf's hesitant touch on her arms, could almost hear him asking her if she was sure about what was happening. She brought her hand up and touched Ba'al's cheek, stroking the rough stubble between his ear and the neatly trimmed goatee. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her wrist. He really had chosen a gorgeous host, she thought. In terms of danger and sacrifice in the name of the mission, she could think of worst things she could be asked to do.

"I've come to render unto my lord what is rightfully his."

Ba'al smiled. "Perhaps we should move this somewhere more appropriate." He took Sam's hand in his and looked past her at Martouf. "You may accompany us, Arallai."

"Yes, my lord."

He turned and walked from the room, expecting them to follow. Sam turned and locked eyes with Martouf, giving him a firmer nod so that he knew she was okay with the situation. He took her hand, squeezed it, and led her out of the room. Ba'al moved quickly through the dark corridors, the few Jaffa they passed moving to one side of the hall and bowing their heads as they passed. At the end of the corridor was a large circular room with windows on all sides. Ba'al motioned for a young, scantily-clad man to light a pair of torches on either side of the bed. 

Ba'al turned to face them and gestured at the bed. "Leia, Arallai... please make yourselves comfortable."

They walked to the bed as Ba'al and his manservant left the room. Sam turned to Martouf and kissed him, fanning her fingers on his cheeks as he looped his fingers in the belt loops of her pants. He gasped when their lips parted, and he stroked her hair away from her face, watching her with half-lidded eyes before he whispered his question.

"You can't be alone..."

"They're outside. I have a panic button that will bring them in." She stroked his cheeks and touched his bottom lip. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I was able to attain a much higher position than I originally expected. I've become his consort, which makes me privy to much of his plotting, but I haven't been able to slip away long enough to make a report. I assume that's why they sent you."

Sam nodded. "If you're not in danger, then we can abort the rescue mission for now. We'll hold off until you've gathered enough information and then we'll bring you home." She rested her forehead against his. "Home to me."

"I would like that very much." He closed his eyes and Sam moved her hands to the back of his head. "Samantha..."

"Leia..."

"You don't have to go through with this. We can find a way--"

"No." She looked toward the door. "The way I feel with you? It's doubled when I'm between the two of you. I want to feel more, and I don't know when I'll ever have this opportunity again. And I've missed you so much, Martouf. If this is what I have to do to be with you tonight, then I'm willing. I'm absolutely willing."

The door opened again and Sam kissed Martouf to cover the fact they had been having a conversation. She left her eyes open and watched as Ba'al approached. His finery had been removed, leaving him naked except for a loincloth. Sam could see the shape of his erection against the thin material and trailed her eyes up over his abdomen to his chest. The manservant had applied oil so that the false god's body glistened, and she hated to admit the effect worked.

"I'd have expected you to have her naked by now, Arallai," Ba'al said in a silky, seductive voice. It took Sam a moment to realize he was speaking without the Goa'uld inflection. He had an accent she couldn't place, but it made her weak in the knees. She finally closed her eyes as Martouf began to undo her clothes. His hands brushed her breasts as Ba'al stepped behind her and she was once again caught in the swirling maelstrom of unnamable sensations. Her nipples hardened against her blouse and she felt desire pool between her legs as Ba'al brushed her arms with his fingertips.

"A true beauty," he whispered, and bowed his head to her neck.

Sam wasn't able to suppress the moan that broke free as he licked and sucked her skin, thrusting her tongue into Martouf's mouth as she ran her palms over his bare chest. Ba'al pressed against her from behind and she felt him harden. Sam rocked her head back, breaking away from Martouf's mouth with a strangled gasp of pleasure as Ba'al cupped her jaw. Martouf finished loosening her blouse and it fell from her body to reveal her chest. He lowered his head and kissed between her breasts, licking the beaded sweat from the curve of her breast before trailing his tongue up to the side of her neck Ba'al had been ignoring.

She felt like every liquid in her body was swirling around some central vacuum, cresting in her brain and cascading back down the front of her body. It was like being a strip of metal between two magnets, simultaneously repulsed and attracted until she was flying in a crazy and twisted dance. Sweat beaded at her temples and on her upper lip as Ba'al's index finger circled her lips and then dipped into her mouth. She sucked it, curled her tongue around the tip, and put her hands on the back of Martouf's head as he knelt in front of her.

He kissed her stomach as he drew her lightweight cotton trousers down her legs. Ba'al's hand moved around her waist and covered her mound. He stroked her pubic hair as Martouf kissed her thighs, and Sam trembled and let her eyes drift shut. Ba'al pushed on her chin, turning her to face him and pulling his finger from her mouth before claiming her lips in a kiss. She forgot he was a Goa'uld, forced herself not to care as he dropped his wet finger to circle one tight nipple.

Martouf kissed a line down her hip, moving ever closer to her sex. Ba'al moved the hand that wasn't manipulating her breasts to her mound, stroking her folds with two fingers and spreading the moisture to her hooded clit. Martouf kissed Ba'al's fingers, which he then extended so Martouf could take them into his mouth. He curled his other fingers and pressed the heel of his hand against Sam's clit so that when she looked down she had the momentary visual of Martouf sucking a penis that had magically attached itself to her body. She shuddered and reached back, curling her fingers around Ba'al's shaft through his loincloth. He growled against her neck and sent vibrations through her body.

Ba'al lifted his head. "Arallai. Bring her." He stepped back and Sam felt his absence like the wind had just died down. Martouf stood and took Sam's hand. He sat on the foot of the bed and moved Sam in front of him. She bent down and kissed the tip of his cock, quickly moving to his stomach, circling his nipples with her tongue as she straddled him. Ba'al, somewhere behind her, squeezed her hip and said, "Bite them, Leia. He likes it when you bite them."

 _No, he doesn't_ , she thought. But she looked up into his eyes and saw permission, so she closed her teeth around the nipple. He bared his teeth and gripped her hair with one hand as she bit down, flicking his nipple with her tongue as she settled on his thighs. Ba'al stroked her back, starting at her shoulder and following the line of her spine down to her ass. He reached down between her legs, his hand brushing against her sex as he wrapped his fingers around Martouf's shaft, and she moved up to kiss his lips as Ba'al pressed the tip of his cock against her. Sam closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Ba'al opened her with two fingers and slid Martouf's cock against her, letting the head rest against her entrance. Sam rocked her hips, spreading her moisture against Martouf's tip before she sank down onto him. Ba'al climbed onto the bed and once again she was sandwiched between them. The Tok'ra underneath seemed to pull from her back, and the Goa'uld behind her pulled from the front. Sam was twisted in the middle, every nerve ending alive and on fire. She felt moisture against her ass, clenching her teeth and lowering her head to Martouf's shoulder as she tried to brace herself. 

He entered her gently, far more respectful than she would have expected from a Goa'uld, and she sighed as he slowly filled her. He slid a hand over her hip, along her flank, and cupped her breast. Martouf cupped the other one, and Sam moved her head to kiss him. His tongue slid across her lips before moving between them, and Ba'al reasserted his dominance by biting her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Sam cried out, biting it off and turning it into a growl as they moved against her.

She felt drunk. Ba'al squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple as Martouf caressed the other one, adding to her feeling of being adrift. She could feel Ba'al in her ass, Martouf in her pussy, and everything else was vapor and fluid. Her body felt like it was one good tremor away from shaking apart. It was that fear, which she knew in her heart was unrealistic, that made her hold off her orgasm for as long as possible. 

Martouf came first. He pulled out of her and moved his hand down, stroking until she felt his come on her thigh. Ba'al pulled out as well and came on both her and Martouf. She lifted off of Martouf and slid down his body. She found their come and licked it up, holding as much of it in her mouth at one time as she could before swallowing. Then she circled his balls with her tongue, licked up the length of his shaft, and closed her head around the tip of him. He groaned and pressed down into the mattress, already hardening again against the flat of her tongue. 

Ba'al surprised her by stretching out and pressing his face between her legs, growling as he smelled her and then pressing his mouth tight against her sex. Sam cried out and closed her eyes, lifting off of Martouf to clench her teeth before she went back to sucking him. She sat Ba'al's cock nearby and couldn't resist. She gripped it, squeezed, and pulled him forward. His hip slid along Martouf's thigh until he was close enough for her to press their cocks together. Gorgeous, throbbing cocks slick with juices. She spit on Ba'al's cock, using a piece of the sheet that had come loose to clean him as best she could, and then she pressed it against Martouf's. Both men groaned, and Sam smiled as she took both men into her mouth at once.

As Ba'al's tongue pushed into her, both men began to thrust. Sam closed her eyes as they filled her mouth, lips stretched wide to accommodate their girth. She came against Ba'al's tongue, moaning around her mouthful as Martouf provided her with a meager second orgasm. Ba'al's was stronger, filling her mouth, covering her tongue and Martouf's cock. She swallowed, licked them clean, swallowed again, and gasped as Ba'al ran his tongue over her labia and inner thighs. She let them fall from her mouth, Ba'al's cock falling wet against Martouf's thigh, and she rested her head on her lover's stomach. Ba'al kissed her hip and the small of her back, then swatted her ass with surprising but not unwelcome force.

"I believe... I shall enjoy your daily visits, Madame Organa."

"It's Princess, actually," Sam said sleepily, toying with the fine hairs above Martouf's cock. She smiled and dropped her hand to cup his balls. "Princess Leia."

"Call yourself what you wish." He squeezed her ass and rose, slipping off the bed and walked naked toward the doors. "Arallai, you know where the bath is. Clean yourself and our new friend. Feel free to play with her if you wish."

Sam watched him go, admiring the smooth, sharp lines of his ass and back before she looked at Martouf. He stroked her arms and smiled down at her.

"Want to play courtesan and the princess?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I know what that is."

She curled her fingers around his cock and slid off the bed, pulling him with her. "You'll catch on quick."

#

Two days later, a Tok'ra raid on Ba'al's palace left many Jaffa dead. An unnamed consort and a local merchant named Leia were listed among the missing. Sam, in her Halloween robe, and Martouf in the scanty uniform Ba'al had provided for him, stood on a cliff between the palace and the valley that held the Stargate. The evacuating Jaffa would soon leave the DHD unguarded and they would be able to return home. For now they watched as the smoke billowed from the beautiful palace. Ba'al had escaped during the first salvo of attacks. But in his haste he had left behind dozens of plans, a virtual library full of information that would turn upcoming expected victories into death traps.

Sam took Martouf's hand. "Do you feel absolved yet?"

He looked down at their hands, then looked at her and smiled. "Let's go home, Samantha."

She smiled and led him away down the path, squeezing his hand as they left the devastation behind.


End file.
